Black Hawk Down: Through the Smoke
by Tricky-Bess
Summary: Black Hawk Down Fic UPDATED
1. Part 1

Author's Note: Okay, this is basically me rewriting "never shall I fail my comrades." I had reread it and decided I could do so much better and improve it a lot, this time I'm writing from Ellie's view, it will more-or- less follow the original storyline but like I said hopefully it will be a lot better. Please read and review!  
  
~~ #~# ~~  
  
I wouldn't know where to start when it comes to me and Twombly, I think it was Captain Steele who said "You're a fine pair of soldiers but when we're in a combat situation you two would be there pulling faces at each other." I can't remember when I realized that this guy was my soul mate and my best friend, there was never a moment it just always was.  
  
And I'm lying here now, the hot sun on my face, eyes closed to the world with him lying next to me. Every so often I can hear a rustle as he turns the page of the book he's reading, it's surprising how quiet it is up here, looking down at the dusty airstrip from a Conex container. Even hiding behind my eyelids I know the scene, the uniforms moving, the jeeps and black hawks, the two huge hangers and barely standing building, this has, after all, been my home for the last six weeks and much as I try to imagine I'm on holiday I cant get away from the fact that I'm bang in the middle of a war between two clans wanting power and control, trying to bring peace and order back.  
  
When I was younger I used to pretend I was a bird, flying above the world and whoever saw me was filled with joy. Now though, I know it's not that simple.  
  
I yawn and stretch before rolling onto my stomach, Twombly smiles "Morning cupcake." I groan even though I don't object to his teasing, I bury my head in my arm "I want to sleep in a proper bed." My voice is muffled but he still manages to hear it, I think he's smiling as he lets out a chuckle of laughter and pats my head "One day." Yeah, one day, I move my head so I can see him with one eye, there is something about his face that makes me feel relaxed and.. contented. But now I can catch the smell of burnt meat, which usually means one of the Delta guys has brought something back worth barbequing, and I'm hungry and I'd really like to eat my meat before it turns into charcoal.  
  
I pull myself up into a kneeling position, "I'm going to grab some food. Ya'coming?" I hold my head on one side; he folds down the corner of the page and closes the book. "I guess." 


	2. Part 2

The nights here in the Mog are almost as hot as the days, times that with being enclosed with a lot of hot men, (no, I don't mean hot in that way) and well we're all pretty much sweating. I was always a tomboy, I guess that's why I joined the army in the first place, my father pretty much brought me up on his own, until I was twelve and he met Katie. But that didn't change much, well, after I got over the jealousy and realized how nice Katie was and how nice it was to have her around. It was nice to be part of a nuclear family unit for a change, like one of my teachers said "Ellie lacks discipline", yeah I was a mislead youth but look at me now, I'm in one of the most disciplined jobs out there. Anyway, my dad did a good job on me, but I am biased, and now he's doing a good job on my little sisters.  
  
It's late and hot, I'm sitting on the end of Yureks bed playing cards, to my left I'm only half aware of what's going on in the mess area, something involving laughter, but I'm too engrossed in the card game. Twombly sat down on his cot, which is next to Yurek's and sipped on a can of coke "Watcha doing?" the coke looks cold and I hold out my hand while still watching Yurek's face for any give away signs. Yurek glances up at Twombly while rearranging his cards "What's it look like we're doing?" Twombly nods and observes my hand, which is still reaching out, I kinda shake it as if too signal I want the can, which I know he knows anyway. He grunts and takes another long swig, while Yurek places a card down on the deck, I'm beginning to get impatient, that coke looks good and I'm practically dying of thirst "Twooooom." I waggle my hand.  
  
"Fuck off, it's mine."  
  
I reach over and tear it from his hands, while trying bloody hard not to break my gaze from Yurek. Twombly, of course, was expecting this but never the less gave up the can, maybe it was too hot to mess around. Instead he leant forward and cupped his chin in his hands and elbows on his knees. I gulp at the cold, cold liquid until the bubbles make me hiccup. "Don't have it all." He takes it from me and I hiccup again.  
  
"Oh, Cody, don't put me off." Cody, the nickname I had since RIP was as familiar to me as Ellie. Twombly's face changes to that of a look of disbelief. "Jeeze, you two it's just Rummy." Yurek and I both look at him, a 'don't knock it' look, 'cos our rummy matches are as important to us as everyone else's games of poker; well it is the only card game we know it beats watching the poker matches, bored. I hiccup again.  
  
It was early, and I could seem to sleep, today was Sunday, today was my sister's birthday. She would still be fast asleep curled up in her bed holding her toy dragon that was falling apart. I lifted up the covers of my cot and slowly got dressed, brushing my hair into a low bun and slipping my feet into my boots, I didn't bother to lace them as I pulled the door open and walked along the corridor and opened to heavy door that was the entrance into the nurses quarters. It bugs me that I have to sleep away from my guys, away from everything, as this small building was next to the makeshift hospital. It's a five minute walk across some shrub land and the landing strip, as I walk the golden sun was just appearing on the horizon, reflecting off the sea, dancing and shimmering towards me.  
  
At the main hanger I start boiling the kettle in one of the many tiny rooms. I spoon the instant coffee into my tin mug. "Hey."  
  
I jump out my skin "Holy fuck." I turn round to face Twombly leaning in the doorway, he was smiling. "Don't do that."  
  
"Sorry, I just wanted a coffee."  
  
"Well, don't sneak up on me."  
  
"I wasn't sneaking." We stood in silence, the kettle clicked off.  
  
"So, what you doing up this early?" I pour water into my mug before taking Twombs mug off him and adding the coffee granules, water and a splash of milk.  
  
"I couldn't sleep." He answered. I hand him the drink, the wrap my hands round my own, studying the dark liquid. I was still thinking about Zoey's birthday, wondering what I would of got her if I could of got her anything, "What's up?" Twomb voice brought me back.  
  
"Nothin'"  
  
"Come on"  
  
I looked up at him; "It's Zoeys birthday today."  
  
He smiled, "Cool." Then sensing my feelings, "She's a smart kid, she'll understand why you're missing it." He put his mug down and wrapped his arms round me, "Perk up, that's an order." He squeezed tighter.  
  
"Twomb, my coffee." I squealed into his shoulder.  
  
"Never mind that." Now he started swaying from side to side, as I tried helplessly to wiggle free of his grip, we were both laughing.  
  
Twombly always cheers me up. 


	3. Part 3

I was sat wrapping my fingers and the palms of my hands with medical tape, it was part of the ritual I went through each time we had a "mission". I then checked that I'd filled all the available pockets on my load-bearing harness with ammo, before lifting my medical pack and slipping the straps over my shoulders, adjusting them slightly to a snug fit. It was heavy and uncomfortable but a necessity as I was the field-medic for Chalk 3. Getting ready for the missions is very much a hurry up and wait affair, kit ourselves up and sit around until we're told we're going or we're not. It used to be a buzz all this waiting, but after kitting yourself up everyday, but only actually getting out once a week makes for people getting bored and boredom among Rangers is never good. But the vibes were good about this run, a quick in out and back before sunset. D'Tamissi, our Chalk leader said a few final words of encouragement. "A'ight guys, I want you focused out there, keep it clean. Rope in, set up that perimeter and keep it and remember: do not, I repeat, do not fire unless fired upon. Ho-AH?"  
  
"HOO-AH."  
  
"OK, let's do this."  
  
The call sign came through and we were out running across the tarmac to our Hawk, pulling myself and gun in and clipping to the safety line, the rotors worked up the familiar hum I realized then that Twombly and I hadn't had our usual "Don't shoot any chickens" talk we have before we set off, I must of looked pained cause Maddox leaned over. "You OK, Cody?"  
  
I smiled "Sure."  
  
"Well, don't look like that you put me off."  
  
I laughed, I was being superstitious, I lent out and looked at the Hawk Twombly'd be in, see now I was alright, just needed reassurance and General Garrison? "Good Luck." He smiled, cigar in hand, "No one get's left behind." He walked off, to the next Hawk I assumed. We all looked at each other, that was.... weird, to say the least "That's all we fuckin' need." Maddox moved his gun slightly and chuckled to himself "Next thing he'll be wanting to have a beer with us." The chalk's murmured laughter was drowned out by our Pilot Wolcott's voice informing us that we were about to take off "Ladies and gentlemen my name is Cliff Elvis Wolcott, I'll be your pilot this afternoon. Federal Regulations have designated this a non-smoking Black Hawk helicopter. For those of you rouges on Mogadishu Free Flyer Programme. You'll be earning a 100 credits this afternoon. And as always the air sickness bags are located in the seat back in front of you."  
  
We kept above the humvee convoy until they turned inland, then the choppers headed out over the sea, it always amazes me when we fly over the water, the sun is low in the sky at this time and it really makes you feel insignificant as I look over the expanse of blue. "Two minutes" I looked over at one of the Little Birds flying beside us, it held a Delta team; they always look so calm and relaxed ready for anything that's thrown at them. We were all in awe of them when we were first put in close quarters with them, and they taught us a lot, like how to tape the grenades to how to hit the ball just right to win a Ping Pong match. The only thing that I didn't like about them, was their disrespect for authority, Rangers, we're very proud of our chain of command, but Delta if they think their idea is better, they sure as hell will let you know it, no matter who they talk down. "One minute." We turned inland now and started to fly through thick, black smoke, the kind that you can feel in your lungs, I coughed and squinted my eyes, catching the Sammie's pulling trash for roadblocks. I could just make out the convoy before the chopper turned again following the line of a street before lowering itself to hover just above some buildings. "OK, Ropes. Go... Go."  
  
I had roped in and set myself to the left of the cross road, it was a good position. People were running and screaming which on top of the noise of the Hawks made it near impossible to hear properly, but I was sure there was the noise of gunfire in the distance. Othic crashed down and took a different angle protecting my right side. The dusty wind lifted as the Hawk flew up to provide sniper cover making it a lot easier to see the Sammies with guns. I watched the kick up of dirt as bullets moved closer to where Othic and I lay. "Sir! Sir! They're shooting at us." Othic yelled to D'Tamissi who was at the other side of the street. "Well, shoot back!" came the reply. Othic fired a couple of rounds making my ears ring, usually this deterred them and they'd run off, but today they stayed and returned fire. A lanky guy kept running out firing and running back to a pile of rubble, he was beginning to annoy me, his shots were getting closer; he made the mistake of keeping to that same routine I knew where he'd run to so fired just ahead of him as he ran back. He stumbled as a bullet hit his leg, then fell forward as I hit his chest, he dropped his gun and crawled behind the rubble, I shot of a couple more rounds at the gun, hoping to disarm it when there was an explosion of feathers, "I shot a chicken"  
  
"So?"  
  
"The chickens aren't shooting at us." Othic smiled and shook his head slightly before returning his full concentration back up the street. I looked at the mass of feathers and blood and tutted to myself. There was a loud snap to my left as a bullet whistled past me and embedded itself into the wall, "Shiiiiiiiiiit" I fired blindly up the street.  
I was relaxed, well as relaxed as you could be in a situation like this. Our 60-gunner had cut down the crowd of Somalis and it had become pretty quiet at our position. I could still hear the pop of gunfire at the other chalk locations, but Delta had nearly finished at the target building so they must be about ready to move out. Then an explosion happened overhead and a Black Hawk jerked about, a trail of smoke appeared. "Hey, that bird's hit!" shouted someone. The rotor stopped and a there was grinding sound, the bird shuddered and started to spin slowly, then picked up speed. I fought to resist the urge to stand opened mouthed and watch it go down. The radio buzzed with the news, this wasn't meant to happen, Somalis couldn't shoot them down. But we had seen it. 


	4. Part 4

It was a cold night in the middle of nowhere, somewhere in Georgia. There was a gentle breeze and I watched the branches of the trees swaying overhead, catching glimpses of the starry sky. I was lying on my stomach, gun pointing into nothingness, I blew into my hands trying to warm them up slightly, still looking up at the sky, instead of focusing on the training exercise. "Do you think that if you think of someone hard enough, if means they have to think of you?" My voice was low, almost a whisper, as I looked towards Twombly who was lying next to me. "I dunno.... Let me think." I listened to his steady breathing for the couple of moments it took for him to work through what I'd said. "Who you thinking of?"  
  
"Dick Van Dyke."  
  
"Hmmm?"  
  
"You?"  
  
"That chick from the 7/11." I giggled into my elbow. "What? Like Dick Van Dyke even knows you exist."  
  
"But, baby, you ain't even said 'hi' to her, how she gonna think of you?"  
  
"And Dick will?"  
  
"Could happen." We lay silently for a couple of beats, "Who you thinking of now?"  
  
"You."  
  
"So it works."  
  
"Hmmm?"  
  
"I was thinking of you, so you had to think of me."  
  
"Mmmm."  
  
"Mmmm? Stop sulking."  
  
"I was thinking.. .."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"What if we were thinking of each other, 'cos someone was thinking of us thinking of each other?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I dunno."  
  
"Maybe we should stop thinking?"  
  
"Yeah." The silent, cold night was disturbed by the sound of gunfire.  
  
I don't know why that moment passed through my head in those seconds after Wolcott's bird crashed, but I was brought quickly out of them and returned to what was happening now. It wasn't long before we were all huddled up on D'Tamissi's side of the street listening to him telling us what was happening. "Eversmann's Chalk is heading to the crash site, we're to follow. I want Ross, Ruiz and Yates to stay here; the convoy will pick you up and bring you to the crash site. Everyone else your with me, Hoo-Ah?"  
  
"Hoo-Ah."  
  
"Let's fall out."  
  
We moved out, a tight unit, covering each other moving slowly but effectively along the street. I wasn't sure where we were heading; I don't think D'Tamissi knew exactly either. As we progressed, the gunfire we encountered grew heavier, and more effective. When I mentioned I was medic for Chalk 3, it wasn't out of choice. I'd only just started out and suddenly got thrown in the deep end by Captain Steele. "Shepards gone home, so as you were assistant medic your gonna be upgraded." His voice drawled over the sentence. "I understand you probably don't feel ready, but there's little you can do your as qualified as you need be in my book." He looked at me as if he were expecting me to burst into tears. "Hoo-ah, sir." So, when Joyce got hit, I was relieved that it was 'nothing more than a flesh wound', I pushed in some Curlex dressing before patting him on the back "Your good to go."  
  
"Go." It was a nightmare, to put it mildly, getting our asses over to the crash site. Kowalewski and I held off the advancing crowd, while the Chalk moved down a street that we hoped would get us there quicker. *SNAP* I spun round and fired hitting a guy in the head, watched the blank stare on his face as he fell backwards, twitching, then turned back to the mob progressing up the street. "Cody. Come on." a voice called out after turning a corner. I ran towards the street corner *SNAP* *SNAP* Two Sammies ran out an ally catching me off guard, I kind of lost myself for a second, realizing I'd not make it to the corner. I stepped back into a doorway and fell through the door. Kicking it shut, there was a rain of gunfire that let shafts of sunlight burst through the tiny holes made. There was a pause, as he reloaded and I kicked at the door shut again, before slamming the lock down. Slowly I made my way through the room and into another before finding a back door. Opening it a crack sunlight poured in, I tried to look out, it looked empty, so I opened the door a bit more, the yard still looked empty so I pulled the door open fully and stepped onto the dirt. The ground gave way beneath me; it was then that I saw a kid and an older guy on either side of me. In that split-second of falling and seeing the two people, the kid had lifted his gun and bullets peeled over me. And in that split-second, the kid realized to late, that I wasn't standing anymore and his bullets where pelting the guy he was with. The young boy screamed, dropped his gun and ran to his friend trying to hug him and lift him up. I'd leaped to my feet by then, and stood, gun aimed on the back of the kid's head. I let the gun fall to my side, my breathing was shallow, my hands shaking, and I walked past but still kept my eyes on them till I was out of the yard.  
  
I stood at the end of a building and watched a donkey calmly trot down the street. It stopped and looked at me, calmly it brayed, quietly I laughed. Glancing both ways I ran forward. "Nice donkey" I reached out and touched its soft, velvety nose. When I'd got across the road, I turned and looked back at the donkey, it was still watching me, shaking it's head making the bells on his reins jingle, it trotted on up the road. You sure see some funny sights. I'd been running for nearly an hour all the streets looked the same, and it didn't help that I had no idea where I was heading. Pressed up against the wall of the next building I checked for Sammies, and then checked for some cover. Further up the road there was an old burnt out car, taking a deep breath I ran forward, keeping my eyes on the hunk of rusted metal. *POP* *POP* *POP* *POP* *POP* *POP*  
  
Fuck, fuck, fuck.  
  
I dived behind the car placing my gun barrel on the window I looked to where the shots had come from. I could see another burnt out vehicle, and the top of some heads, but weren't those ranger helmets? Oh great, so now I'm being shot at by my own guys? I'd better let them know "RANGERS"  
  
"HOO-AH!"  
  
"It's Cody! You fucking assholes!"  
  
"We almost fucking killed you!"  
  
"I know!"  
  
"Well, come to us!"  
  
"Fuck you! Come to me!" I watched them make for a spot just up ahead of me; I ran too, setting off just after Twombly and Nelson, hitting the wall hard I crouched down. "Sorry Cody." Nelson said squatting in front of me. Well, this is good; at least I'm not the only one who seems to of got separated from their chalk. I began to feel slightly better, and plus, it was nice not being on my own anymore. Twombly surveyed the next street from the edge of the crumbling wall, "Where you been? Never mind, you brought NOD, right?" he asked me.  
  
I rolled my eyes "No, I didn't bring it. You know why? Because you said: 'You won't need that, dude, we'll be back in a half-hour'"  
  
Twombly sighed "I wasn't exactly saying that to you." He looked back round the wall. "Man, we are going to need night vision." He said more to himself, than to Nelson or me. Nelson, was sitting with his back to us in a world of his own. "Nelson. Cover this way." I hissed, he didn't respond so I tapped him "what's the matter with you?"  
  
"Huh?" Nelson turned to me, a vacant look in his eyes.  
  
"Oh, he's deaf. It's my fault. I.... We need to get out of here."  
  
"We can't be far from the crash site. Which way?"  
  
"I thought you might know." He looked deep into my eyes then down the street. I shifted the weight on my feet, and let out my breath slowly before speaking "Let's move out." Twombles took off, and I covered him, I decided it would be better to hit Nelson when I left so that he wouldn't be sat there still in a couple of hours, he wasn't far behind. 


	5. Part 5

It was a lot cooler now, the sun was hidden behind the buildings, and dusk was just setting in. Only the Militia were still out fighting us off, many of the skinnies had gone home for the evening, still it was quiet as they were all at prayer. We'd just come out of a side street and had finally spotted the heap that used to be a Black Hawk. We ran low to the ground, towards a burnt out van, it was always a blessing these hunks of junk, on nearly every street there was a burnt out automobile of some kind that we could use as cover. I was so busy looking around me that I missed the curb and fell flat on my face, I tasted blood where my lip had hit my gun, and Nelson pulled me up. I reached for my walkie talkie and hissed into it for D'Tamissi, there was a crackle and then the damn thing went dead. I cursed it and reached over and pulled Nelson towards me, remembering that his was tuned in for Eversmann. "Eversmann it's Cody, I've got Nelson and Twombly with me. We got the chopper in sight. Where are you?" The radio crackled and buzzed.  
  
"We're on the south west corner. D'Tamissi's on the northwest. Where the hell have you been? Are you ok?"  
  
"Yeah." I noticed the body of a guy and reached down taking his ammo, mainly to disable the gun; the magazine wouldn't have fitted mine. "Hold your fire, we're coming in." I turned and crouched facing Nelson and Twombly, "We gotta go." Twombly took charge of explaining to Nelson what was about to happen; I guess he felt responsible for him, as he was the one who had deafened him in the first place. "Shawn, Shawn listen. Cody's gonna run, when she gets across the street she's gonna turn and cover you. Listen closely, when you get there your gonna turn around and cover me, ok?" Nelson nodded. "Hey, your not just gonna run to Eversmann's position. Your going to stop, your going to turn around and you are going to cover me. It's important you understand that." Nelson nodded again. I looked from one to the other, it was now or never. "Let's go." First, I ran towards the end of the closest building, checked there were no bad guys about and waited for the other two to catch up, then I ran for the wall of the gateway that surrounded the open market place where the chopper had crashed. Using the arches as cover I could just see the guys of Chalk 4. "Can you cover us Sergeant?"  
  
"We got 'ya." Nelson smiled at me, I nodded and ran towards the Chalk. They'd occupied a large building, right on the corner facing the chopper, there was a lot of rubble surrounding it and I had to pick my way through, finally getting to the safety of four walls. I turned and watched Nelson taking the same route as me and he ran pass me through the doorway. I must have turned my back for a second as Twombly ran because I didn't see what happened. There was a shot and he was flat on the floor, smoking. Then I heard Jamie shout "Twombly!" and run forward. By then the firefight had started up again. I was rooted to the spot, watching as Twombly tried to stand and Jamie grabbing and pulling him up. Twombly ran, smoke poured from behind him, then Jamie fell, his legs gave way beneath him. Twombly by then was beside me trying to rip off his harness. "Get if off of me! Get it off!" He shouted, throwing his gun down. Twombly, my Twombly was all right, I smiled, a flare, the damn bullet had hit a flare. Twombly, my Twombly was just on fire. Then Jamie's cries hit my ears, Eversmann was holding him up, trying to move him into a back room, his voice shouting "Schmid! Get me Doc Schmid!" Twombly's harness was out; I followed Eversmann and watched as he and Schmid lifted him onto a table "Your alright, your alright." Eversmann reassured Jamie. Schmid started looking through his medical pack, "I need pressure on this wound."  
  
"Ahhhh...... My right thigh."  
  
"Pressure."  
  
"Yeah." Eversmann held onto Jamie's leg.  
  
"My balls OK?"  
  
"You still have your balls. I need more men in here."  
  
"Twombly, Nelson!"  
  
"Move him down there." Schmid and Eversmann pushed him further down the table, Schmid then looked over at me. "OK, I need that chair." He waved over to wall, "That chair....... Direct pressure on it."  
  
Jamie was still crying out, as I lifted the chair. "Let me see it."  
  
"Alright." Eversmann held Jamie's shoulder as he writhed about on the table. Twombly and Nelson were trying to hold him down, looks of panic on their faces.  
  
I placed the chair down next to Schmid; he tapped the hand Eversmann had on the wound. "Right, let me get a look at that." He ripped at Jamie's trouser leg and blood spurted all over us. It was dark, too crimson; I knew then that the bullet had hit an artery. "ARRRRRR........ ARRRRGH..... What was the fuck was that?!!" He screamed.  
  
Schmid was calm and collected, wrapping a dressing round his leg. "Hold that down, I need a medievac now." He looked earnestly at Eversmann.  
  
"GALETINE!" Schmid shoved some more dressing into the wound and as Eversmann went over to use the radio held down Jamie's leg. I started searching through my pack for an IV, Schmid glanced down at me "Yeah, yeah set up the IV."  
  
Ev, by then was talking to Captain Steele, I half listened as I took Jamie's arm, as he was thrashing about, and tried to find a vein. "Captain Steele, Captain Steele I need a medieval in here now, Corporal Smith has been hit, Captain Steele, he's hurt pretty bad."  
  
There was silence as Captain Steele relayed the JOC, and we waited those few precious seconds for the news. Schmid turned to Eversmann, "If he doesn't get to a hospital in a half hour he's in trouble." The Eversmann's face dropped as he heard the news from Steele, Schmid watched as Eversmann slowly shook his head. He handed back the radio to Galatine and came back over to the table "I got him." He took over from Schmid.  
  
"I want direct pressure on the wound."  
  
"Your gonna be alright. It's gonna be OK."  
  
I was standing in the doorway, watching Schmid and Yurek with Jamie, my head was pressed against the wooden frame I heard someone approaching and turned, it was Eversmann, he stood just behind me and I looked back at Jamie. "Yurek take over from me... Both hands" Schmid said softly, and he made his way towards Eversmann and me. "It's the femoral artery, but I can't see it, which means it's retracted up into the pelvis." He explained to us, "Which means that I have to find it and clamp it, the only way to stop the bleeding, I got no more IV's." He made eye contacted with me then, "So, I'm gonna need you to assist, OK?" I nodded.  
  
It took us five minutes to prepare for the field surgery, Twombly came and was sat at Jamie's head, Eversmann stood at his side next to me, Schmid stood on the other side and Yurek stood at his feet. We waited as Schmid explained to Jamie "Now listen Jamie, I gotta do something, it's gonna hurt, OK? I gotta cause you more pain but I have to do it to help you, alright, you understand?"  
  
Jamie nodded before whispering, "Morphine?"  
  
"I can't, it'll lower your heart rate too far, I'm sorry. Here Twombly, why don't you take his hands there." He then reached to the table and picked up the clamp, which he then handed to me and told me what I needed to do. "I need you to hold the wound open, keep pressure on the top of the leg." I nodded and put the clamp between my teeth, so I could hold the wound. "Yurek, your gonna take the feet and the flashlight." He paused. "On my count." Jamie murmured, "Alright Jamie?"  
  
"Mmmm." He squeezed his eyes shut.  
  
"One...... Two....... Three." I pulled open the wound and he pushed his hand up Jamie's leg, Jamie cried out before passing out. Schmid face was screwed up. "Wait, wait.... Wait. I feel it, I feel a pulse........ I got it."  
  
"You got it?" I spoke through the clamp.  
  
"I got it, yeah. I got it. I got it."  
  
"You got it?" I removed the clamp from my mouth.  
  
"I got it........ Clamp."  
  
"Yeah." I could just see the artery between his fingers; I placed the clamp round it. "I got it clamped."  
  
"You got it clamped? Hold it."  
  
"Here, gab it..... It's tearin'."  
  
"Hold it..... I got it, no."  
  
"Doc, it's goin' , it's goin' back in."  
  
"Hold it."  
  
"It's tearin'."  
  
"Hold it." The artery broke away and shot back up the leg. "OK, get out.... Get out..... Hold the wound."  
  
I did as I was told, "OK, OK, I'm holdin'."  
  
He pushed back up the leg, "Move your hand." The seconds ticked slowly by as Schmid's hand searched in vain for the artery again. He looked at me and shook his head.  
  
"What?" He tried again, but we knew now that it was over.  
  
Jamie opened his eyes slowly, "You fix it?" His voice barely a whisper, Schmid looked up from his watch, then over at Eversmann. Ev lent forward and squeezed Jamie's shoulder, smiling slightly, "yeah, yeah, we got it." Jamie closed his eyes again.  
  
(***)(***)(***)(***)(***)(***)(***)(***)  
  
We were all sat around him, Schmid was still holding his leg, it was quiet no one spoke, no guns sounded, it was perfectly still. It was dark and I couldn't see very well, but Jamie's pale, grey face stood out vividly, still covered in streaks of blood. "I can't die here, man." His voice croaked out to the darkness.  
  
"You're not going to die, alright? You're not going to die." Schmid calm voice replied.  
  
"I'm sorry." Jamie croaked again.  
  
"You don't have nothing to be sorry for." Eversmann leaned forward as he spoke, his eyes sad even through the smile on his face. "You saved Twombly, you did perfect."  
  
Jamie tried to look around, "You OK Twombs?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm OK Jamie." Twombly reached out for Jamie.  
  
"You did what you were trained to do. You should be proud of that. Be proud of that." Eversmann's deep voice carried the words to Jamie.  
  
"Ev?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Do me a favor."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Can you tell my parents that I fought........ Well today, that I...... That I...... That I fought hard."  
  
"Your gonna tell 'em yourself, OK, you hear me? Alright."  
  
"The humvee's here?" Jamie's head tried to turn.  
  
"They're coming, Jamie, they're coming, you just gotta hang in there a little bit."  
  
"I can."  
  
"You can hold for just a little bit, you can."  
  
"I can........ I can..... It's nothing."  
  
"It's nothing.... it's nothing." Eversmann smiled at Jamie's saying.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"It's nothing."  
  
"Nothing." Jamie looked up and smiled, his gentle eyes stopped.  
  
"Oh shit, hold the wound." Schmid started CPR, and I slowly stood and applied pressure to the wound, watching as Schmid fought the save Jamie's life. The determination in Schmid's eyes, he wouldn't let Jamie go. Ev reached out and pulled Schmids hands, "no, stop." Schmid tried again, but there was nothing.  
  
** ***** *** ***** **** *****  
  
I went back to the corner where I'd been sitting, sliding down the wall I put my head into my hands. I'd been so caught up in everything I hadn't noticed how tired I felt, how my body hurt, the blisters rubbed on my feet. Now everything was so painfully obvious to me, Jamie had died slowly and I wondered who else had died. Twombly sat down next to me and I let my head fall onto his shoulder, we sat like that for a time, until the gunfire flared up again. The Little Birds kept flying over the buildings raining bullets down on the enemy, then the humvees arrived. It was about 3 in the morning when they finally pulled up, and with them the gunfire also increased. The wounded were loaded into the UN tanks and we covered them as the pilots were cut out the Hawk. It took along time, the sun slowly climbed up, we were impatient we wanted out, and I guess I was getting careless. I was squatting behind the wheel of one of the trucks, firing at the rooftops, I stood slightly to move to a different angle when I suddenly felt something hit my abdomen, it felt like someone had shoved a hot poker right through it. I cried out and looked down, soaking through my fatigues was blood, "Shit." D'Tamissi, who was near me at the time grabbed my harness strap and dragged me round to the hatch of a tank before I could speak. "In." he indicated with his head. "Medic."  
  
"I'm fine." I said, "I'm still in the fight."  
  
"No, you're going back in the tank."  
  
"But Serg....."  
  
"Where you hit?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Where you hit?" Wilkinson was beside me, I hadn't even noticed him.  
  
"I dunno."  
  
"Let me get a look." I lifted my shirt and winced as he stuck in his fingers, "Nice," He pulled a dressing out his bag and patched me up, before pushing me into the tank. I sat, painfully, next to someone, it was dark and it stank of blood, sweat and urine, people were groaning and I became aware that I was sitting in something wet. Then another person was thrown in, he lay awkwardly on top of me and the person sitting next to me, there was hardly any room. I could hear the ring of bullets hitting the armored plating and I became nervous, now I really wanted out. 


	6. Part 6

I'd lost track of how long I'd been in here, I could hear the commotion outside, but I couldn't see how much longer we'd have wait. The faces opposite me were starting to blur and I was finding it hard to keep my eyes open, I don't know if they had stopped moaning and groaning or if I'd just gotten used to it. All I could think of now was how much I wanted a drink of water, my mouth was dry and I could feel the dust layered in my throat. Then the tank lurched forward, causing everyone to be pushed into each other, the floor started to vibrate and the rumble of the engine filled my ears. Finally we were moving.  
  
The vibrations were making my wound hurt more; I became restless trying to find a comfortable way to sit. Every time we went down a rut in the round, the pain that hit me was excruciating, on top of that my RBA (ranger body armor) pressed down from above.  
  
Zooey would be 10 now; I realized that I hadn't thought of her since early that morning, it seemed like an age ago now. I supposed she'd of had a few friends round, eaten her cake, I bet she'll write me a long letter informing me of all that went on. 10, I can't believe she's so old now! I'm going to have to spoil her rotten when I get back, Twombly will probably come with me and we'll...... Twombly, we've left Twombly behind, I've got to go back and get him. I tried to stand up but my legs seemed to of stopped working...... No, there's somebody lying on them. I try lamely to push them off, why can't they see that I've got to go get Twombly? The ground jolted, and I cried out quietly, I was still trying to stand, but now somebody was pulling me back. I couldn't make out the face, I couldn't make out the words, I couldn't do anything as I slipped unconscious.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**********~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I could hear voices faintly, but they were just too far away to make out what was being said. I'd been awake for a few minutes, but I didn't want to open my eyes, then there was the sound of shoes squeaking as someone walked down the corridor, somebody coughed. How long had I been out of it? And where was I? I should really open my eyes, but I'm scared. I listened to the sound of somebody else rolling over, the whoosh of a door as it closed. I then noticed that I wasn't in pain anymore, the realization made me open my eyes with a start. It took me a second or two to get use to the brightness, but I knew I was in the hospital next to my dorm. I was a surprise to see each and every bed filled with Rangers; just yesterday each bed was empty... If it was yesterday, I had no idea what day it was.  
  
I looked at IV sticking into my arm, and then suspiciously lifted the blanket to look down as my gunshot; I could just see the dressing..... "Glad to see your finally awake Specialist Kaiser." I pulled my head out and dropped the blanket quickly. A tall man with graying hair and moustache stood next to my bed, a slight smile on his lips. "I'm Dr. Morris."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"You were very lucky."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes, a nice clean hole missed all your organs, very lucky."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"You were dehydrated too," He looked at my file. "Just keeping an eye out for any sign of infection." He wrote something and then smiled that pleasant smile at me again. "Any questions?"  
  
"What day is it?"  
  
"Tuesday morning."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Anything else?" I shook my head. "Good, well, try not to move about too much, I don't want your stitches coming out. I'll be round later to check up on you." And he turned and walked off. I chewed my lip slightly, thinking about nothing and everything, I signed and closed my eyes again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*********~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ell, hey Ell." The cat's eyes bore into me as he spoke. "Ell, wake up."  
  
"I am awake." I told the cat.  
  
"Open your eyes, Ell." The cat blinked, a slow, deliberate blink.  
  
"Wwwwwhat?" The cat turned and flicked its tail in my face, then slowly swaggered along the wall.  
  
"Ell, come on Ell." I was being shaken gently, I was dreaming, there was no cat and he sure as hell wasn't talking. I opened my eyes and Twombly's face came into focus.  
  
"Twombly!" I suddenly sat up.  
  
"SHHHHHH! Not so loud." It was dark. I could hear the deep, contented breathing of sleeping bodies.  
  
"What you doing here?"  
  
"Sneaking about, making sure you're OK." I smiled. "Man, it's chaos out there." He glanced backwards. "So you're OK, right?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah I'm all fixed now."  
  
"Yeah? That's good, man, you had me worried."  
  
"You needn't worry about me. What happened with you?"  
  
"Not much, though they wanted us to ride back on the roof!"  
  
"The roof?"  
  
"Yeah, the roof. I said : 'I ain't getting' on no fuckin' roof.' So we had to run back."  
  
"Jesus." I half laughed.  
  
"Nelson's hearing's coming back."  
  
"Cool."  
  
"He says 'hi'."  
  
"Say 'hi' back."  
  
"Yeah. So you're alright, Ell?"  
  
"Yeah, you asked me that already."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I'd better go."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"When they let you out?"  
  
"Sooner rather than later, they need the bed."  
  
"That's cool. See you later then." He gave me a funny look and lent forward and kissed my forehead. As his lips touched my skin I closed my eyes and lifted my hand up and stroked his cheek, he pulled back and looked at me again, his hazel eyes studied my face. "You sure you're OK?"  
  
"Yeah. Now get outta here." When he'd gone, I buried myself under the covers and cried. I didn't want him to see me cry then, I didn't know why I was crying or maybe I was crying for Jamie or myself or.... I just didn't know. 


	7. Part 7

The smell, the noise, all mixed together. Blood, sweat, urine, screaming, shouting, not being able to move, continues pop-pop-pop of machine gun fire. I couldn't escape I couldn't leave... I awake drenched in sweat, my breathing fast and irregular. I could still hear, smell, feel and taste it all. I don't want to be alone anymore, I need to feel safe. Carefully I pull out the needle from my hand and slip silently out and across to the hangers I don't care what the rules were; I don't want to be alone night. My bare feet pad softly between the cots till I come to Twombly's where I slip under the covers, there is barely enough room for one; I lie with my back against his chest, he wrapped his arm round my body, holding my hand and holding me close, the warmth of his breath hit the nap of my neck. I felt protected.  
  
********  
  
The following morning I was allowed to leave the hospital dorm, as long as I didn't do anything physical and if I felt ill I was to return straight away and not be all "tough guy about this." 'cos that usually lead to "tough guy bein' dead. Ya understan'? D-E-A-D." Fortunately I don't posses testosterone.  
  
So this meant that I would be spending most my time sunning myself, I thought as I weaved in and out of the jeeps that were parked up. No shooting, no Phys. Ed., good, I would be happy if I never saw another gun again.... Or at least till I'm back on the shooting field, safe in Georgia.  
  
I was brought out of my thoughts when I saw Twombly appear out of the dust of a passing humvee, I smiled. "Ellie,"  
  
"Lance."  
  
He looked kind of nervous, "Lets talk.. somewhere.. out the way."  
  
"Sure." We stood a second, before Twombly started heading towards the beach, walking with his long strides, past the conex containers. "So.." I ventured.  
  
"So?. Oh yeah so." Twombly kept glancing up and down the pathway.  
  
"Ok, Twombly now you're making me paranoid." I smile trying to break the tension that has suddenly arrived. Twombly stares at a spot to the right of me and scratched his head.  
  
"Nice day."  
  
"Yeah." I sit on a rocky outcrop, he sits next to me. "You okay? You look kinda worried."  
  
"You had me worried for a moment back there, with that whole bullet in the gut thing you had going on." His humor seemed forced, like he had something to say that he didn't want to tell me, but I ignore it a make some small talk, he'll tell me whatever the hell it is when he's ready. "I heard Galetine been flown to Germany."  
  
"Yeah, he had his thumb sown to his stomach or some shit like that."  
  
"What? No kidding..."  
  
"Serious."  
  
"To save it right?"  
  
"You're the doctor, babe."  
  
He seemed more relaxed after those few seconds. "I'm no doctor, I just fake it."  
  
"I'd always figured that, what with your tendency to faint at the sight of blood."  
  
"I don't faint."  
  
"Don't think I haven't heard about the whole incident in the back of the tank. You fainted clean away."  
  
"That was loss of blood, not sight, you douchebag."  
  
He laughed, flicking away flies from his face. "Whatever you say."  
  
"Hey now, don't act like you don't believe me."  
  
"Oh, no, no I believe you."  
  
"You don't. Shut up."  
  
He did and we watched the view for a while until he turned to face me.  
  
"You know, how you sometimes realize something.. you never realized before."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well, it's kinda... like... You're buying a car.."  
  
"Really."  
  
"Thing is, you've got a perfectly good one at home.. You just never realized... Because you weren't.. you know."  
  
"I don't know. I figure your wanting to buy a car?"  
  
"No, you're not. listening, what I'm trying... what I'm trying to say is." He looked down at his feet "With what happened, it makes you realize what's.. important, and it wasn't what you thought it was, ... I mean it was important... Just not as important."  
  
"Twom, now you're confusing me."  
  
"You're my best friend Ellie.. but I've always wanted ... I've wanted more... just I never realized."  
  
"...More?"  
  
"I love you." Now as the words fell between us he looked into eyes, my mouth opened slightly then closed, unable to find words that would suit the moment. In that silence he lifted his hand to take my cheek and lent in to kiss me. I didn't know what to do or say, he was being selfish, cruel; acting on feelings he didn't really have, all because of this whole episode. I pull back, rising to my feet, shaking my head in disbelief, and turning to run back towards the base.  
  
I heard him call after me "Ellie." 


End file.
